I Love You
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Sure, he's shared a bed with Riku before when they were younger, but things are different now. I'm different now. A lot has changed over the last few years – especially in the last year. One Shot. Slight spoilers for Dream Drop Distance. Takes place at the end of the game.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

"Master Yen Sid," At the sound of Sora's voice, rather the determination held within it, everyone in the room fell silent. Giving the young keyblader their attention.

"I have to go back." Sora wasn't the least bit surprised when the first angry voice to boom through the room was Donald. "What! We just got you back," Donald squawked, waving his staff around threateningly. "and you want to jump right back into the dream?!"

Bringing his hands to rest at the back of his head, Sora took his usual carefree pose. "Yeah, that's the plan." At the sight of Donald's normally white face turning a bright shade of red, the young keyblader dropped his hands and continued. "Listen Donald, there is still stuff I gotta do. There are people who are counting on me to help them. I need to return, for them, and for myself."

"Well, Gosh Sora," Goofy took a sad step closer. "Can you at least rest first?"

"Goofy," Sora turned to give him his full attention when his eyes caught the bright aquamarine of his best friend, the look he found there told him that Riku definitely had something to add to the conversation.

It caused his heart to race and Sora found himself unable to look away from those bright eyes.

"Sora," Everyone turned at the sound of Yen Sid's commanding voice. "You may do as you please, but I must agree with Goofy," The old wizard stood from his desk and gave the brunet a pointed look.

"Take a few hours to rest, then you may proceed to leave."

"Right. Thank you."

"Riku," Yen Sid said, directing his attention to the newly named Keyblade Master. "You and Sora may rest in the room at the bottom of the stairs." He gestured towards the door before taking his seat once again.

Both boys gave their thanks and left the room, making their way down the winding staircase. "You know," Sora said breaking the silence as they reached the bottom and walked around to the side of the stairs. "I've never seen a door here before."

"This is my first time here, so I can't say much," Riku began, opening the door and walking inside. "but we are in Master Yen Sid's tower. I bet he can make anything he want change and appear."

"Oh, well that's true I guess..." Sora replied, following Riku inside and making his way to the bed, where the older of the two sat down. '_Guess we're sharing a bed' _Sora stared down at his feet feeling awkward.

Sure, he's shared a bed with Riku before when they were younger, but things are different now. '_I'm different now.' _A lot has changed over the last few years – especially in the last year.

How does one go about admitting to their best friend that the feelings they hold for them go beyond friendship? '_I__ know Riku would never hate me...but the very thought of him finding out terrifies me.' _

Looking back up, Sora found Riku staring at him, concern evident on his face. "Sora," he said softly, reaching out and taking hold of Sora's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Huh," Sora shook his head and laughed nervously, flustered by his friend's actions. "I'm fine, really, I'm just tired." Removing his hand from Riku's, Sora raised his arms and stretched. "I just need to rest and then I'll fee – " Sora paused in his actions as he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him forward.

Looking down, he found Riku hugging him. His best friend's face buried in the material covering his stomach.

"Riku..."

"Sora," Riku nuzzled deeper into his shirt, causing the young keyblader's face to warm instantly. "Talk to me." '_I can't Riku.' _"It's nothing. I'm really just tired. No need to worry." The brunet replied in a cheerful tone.

A deep sigh left Riku and Sora felt goosebumps spring up on his skin. "Riku, I really want to sleep." Gripping the arms around his waist, the brunet tried to free himself – resulting in the arms tightening.

"Sora, I don't want you to go, I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want you to leave." Riku said, pulling the brunet tighter against him. Sora had to brace himself against Riku to keep himself from falling forward. "Seeing you in the enemies grasp, losing you to sleep, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I don't want you going anywhere alone, especially back to the the world of sleep."

"Riku..." Sora hesitated for a moment before tangling his fingers in Riku's silver hair and hugging his best friend harder against his stomach. Offering the older boy comfort. "They're counting on me. I have to return."

Sora frowned when he didn't receive a reply. '_Riku, are you really that scared?' L_etting his fingers run through his friend's silver hair, Sora tried his best to soothe Riku, stopping only when he felt fingers trail slightly under the bottom of his shirt, running slowly across the skin there. Sora's heart jumped into his throat.

It was such a small action on Riku's part, so innocent, but it caused Sora's mind and body to become a jumbled mess. Swallowing, Sora concentrated on breathing normally but as Riku continued to run his fingers across his skin, he found it increasingly hard to control.

His skin burned and tingled every time Riku ran his fingers across it, the sensation making it's way up his spine and causing the brunette to become light headed. '_Being this close to Riku, it's too much.' _Sora had yet to regain control over himself when he felt Riku inhale deeply against his stomach.

Sora shivered violently at the feeling and gripped Riku's hair as his knees shook, threatening to buckle under his weight.

"Riku," Sora winced as it came out as a whine. "let me go. Please, I just want to sleep." '_More like run away.'_

When Riku didn't release him, the brunet looked down to find his friend looking up at him. Riku's aquamarine eyes were shining brighter than normal, something within their depths causing Sora's body to react and his stomach to tighten.

"Sora." Riku's voice came out deep and husky –_ lustful_ – and Sora's knees really did buckle this time.

Riku wasted no time and pulled the brunet forward into his lap. "R-Riku!" Sora panicked and tried pushing himself up but Riku's tight grip on his waist kept him in place.

"Riku, seriously, let me go." Sora gave Riku a look that he hoped seemed mad and didn't express what he was truly feeling at this very moment.

Riku held his gaze for a moment longer before speaking. "No," his deep voice had Sora tightening his hold on his friend's shoulders. "Sora, I want you to tell me what's been bothering you. Right now. I'm not letting you get away this time."

"Riku," Another whine. "I don't want to...I can't." '_I'm scared.'_

"Sora," Riku's eyes narrowed in confused concern. "You can tell me anything, just as I can you. Why won't you tell me?"

Dropping his head, Sora hugged Riku much like he did moments before in Yen Sid's office. "I..." '_Can I say it? Can I really tell Riku?' _"Riku. I'm...scared." '_I don't want to put myself out there, just to be rejected.' _

"Sora," Riku released his waist, bringing one hand up to grip his shoulder, and the other to tangle in his hair. "you're scared to tell me...?" Sora flinched at the hurt tone in Riku's voice. "There's no need to be scared, Sora. You can tell me anything, I thought you knew that."

"I do!" Pulling back Sora looked deep into his friend's eyes. "I do, Riku. It's just..."

"It's just what, Sora?" Riku's gentle voice brought a lump to the brunet's throat, and he had to blink several times to keep tears from forming.

_'I really can't hide anything from you. Can I Riku...?'_

"It's just..." Sora shivered at their closeness. "I – I love you." he finished on a breath. Time seemed to slow for Sora, his own breathing echoing in his head, the clock on the wall now so loud to his ears.

A soft warmth brought the keyblader back to his senses, back to reality, and back to the fact that Riku was kissing him. '_What's happening?' _Sora shivered as Riku's lips moved against his, the sensation causing his eyes to flutter.

Pushing back, Sora began moving his lips along with Riku. _Hmmm. _They soon fell into a gentle rhythm, their lips melding together, pulling back, and connecting once again. Sora breathed deeply through his nose, his hands shaking with adrenaline.

The hand that was tangled in his hair came to rest at the back of his neck, rubbing sensually at his hairline. A deep hum worked it's way up his throat, and the fingers at his neck trembled. Sora shivered, as Riku's other hand slide down to his lower back, pulling their bodies closer together.

Leaning forward, Sora pressed himself flush against Riku, their bodies melding together and feeling _everything_. Sora's eyes came open, blue clashing with aquamarine, as the brunet pulled away moaning. Riku chased after his lips with his own, trying to recapture them, not yet wanting the separation.

Sora quickly hid his face in Riku's shoulder, embarrassed by the sound he released and by Riku's actions. Both sat catching their breath.

Riku was the first to move, flipping Sora over onto his back and positioning himself on top. "Sora," he panted, his voice shaking and heavy with lust. "I love you. I love you so much." His eyes shining bright with the emotion.

Leaning down the silver haired boy pressed his lips against the skin under the brunet's ear. "I've loved you for so long...so long, Sora."

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Riku." Wrapping his arms around the boy hovering above him, Sora pulled him down into a tight embrace.

Riku relaxed against him, both moaning as their lower bodies met again – _Oh – _Sora's legs shook and his hips jerking instinctively. Riku gasped, taking hold of the brunet's hips.

"Riku..." Sora breathed, their lips coming together once more. Riku hummed against his mouth, sending tingles shooting throughout his body.

The kiss quickly escalated, lips no longer playing gently with each other, the kiss was rough, desperate – hot, tongues slid experimentally against each other, before boldly entering the others mouth.

Sora gasped as Riku rocked his hips forward, the brunet's legs falling open without much thought. Giving Riku unlimited access. Sora arched his back as Riku rolled his hips against his groin and he soon began meeting his friend's rhythm. Rocking his hips forward in time with Riku.

Sora couldn't think straight, everything was heating up, the room was suffocating. He held desperately onto Riku, seeking more of the unbelievable pressure that was building in his stomach.

_Coiling tighter and tighter._

Sounds began to escape his mouth, ones he never imagined he could make – _Ahahahahah – _everything was beginning to become too much for him.

The **heat**, the **pressure** – **Riku**.

Just when Sora thought he couldn't take anymore, his body jerked, the pressure in his stomach releasing all at once in a wave of blinding white. He felt Riku jerk as well, their bodies grinding together – rhythm lost, as they rode their climax.

They laid still for several moments, catching their breath, and coming down from their high.

Riku's breath ghosted over the brunet's ear as he breathed his love for Sora, over and over again, against the shell of his ear.

Happiness exploded in Sora's chest, warming it, and choking him.

_'I've been hiding my feelings for so long, I've been scared for so long...'_

This time, he couldn't hold back his tears and he let them fall freely. "Riku," holding on tight, he held his friend against him. "I love you."

**xxx**

"Do ya have to go?" Goofy asked, as Sora walked away from Yen Sid's tower.

"Well," he began. "I did doze off." Coming to a stop, he looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "I just have some stuff to take care of." It was Donald who spoke next – worry replacing the anger from earlier. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I won't be long."

"Be careful." King Mickey responded.

"Very careful." Riku added. Sora knew Riku didn't want him to leave, but he had too, he needed to return once more to the world lost in sleep. Looking back, he gave Riku a reassuring smile. "Right. See _you_ soon."

Turning his attention forward, Sora summoned his keyblade, a keyhole appearing in front of him.

_See you soon – Riku._

Thrusting the blade forward, he unlocked the keyhole, transporting himself once again into sleep.

**End**

**A/N – Well, what can I say? I originally intended to steer this right into fluffy station at the end, but when it came time to pull in, I drove past, and over to pervert land instead. **

**Eh, I need to practice _those _scenes anyways – can't avoid them forever. **

**I tried my best to keep them in character during the naughty bit, and express the emotions I wanted to get across, but I don't know if I managed too. The fangirl part of my brain got carried away I think...oh well, I get a star for effort, right? **

**Reviews are welcomed. Thank you.**


End file.
